marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man: Enter the Mandarin Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* * Items: * * | Synopsis1 = Iron Man and the Mandarin begin fighting. The Mandarin attacks him first with a blast of fire, then with a stream of ice that freezes the top of Iron Man's armor. Iron Man breaks free of the ice and uses his chest beam to blast the Mandarin back. The Mandarin delivers two powerful blows to Iron Man's face that are strong enough to crack the faceplate of his helmet. The Mandarin looms in to deliver what he thinks will be the killing blow, but Iron Man knocks him off his feet with the force of his boot jets. After enduring several more attacks both from the Mandarin's rings and the Mandarin himself, Iron Man decides to channel his repulsors into the castle's electrical systems. The dual particle beams create an explosion that destroys the entire chamber of the castle. The Mandarin survives however, and the critically injured Iron Man barely manages to escape. Fourteen hours later, Tony is back in his private lab at Stark Industries. He undergoes repairs both to his armor and his body. Although he's well on the way to recovery, Tony cannot hide his injuries from his employees Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan. Tony claims that he was hurt to a lab accident. Meanwhile, the Mandarin decides that it is not Iron Man who is his true foe, but rather his employer, Tony Stark. Unaware that both Stark and Iron Man are the same individual, he determines that Stark represents everything about Western civilization that he loathes. He instructs one of his underlings to contact one of his sleeper agents in the United States. In Greenwich Village, the Mandarin's underling approaches Ebenezer Laughton - an out-of-work contortionist and smalltime crook. He informs him that he has been selected to conduct acts of espionage against Stark Industries on behalf of the Mandarin. The agents provide Laughton with a costume and he adopts the identity of the Scarecrow. That evening, the Scarecrow breaks into Stark Industries and begins hacking into SI's mainframe. Tony and Happy Hogan learn of the security breach and go to investigate. The Scarecrow uses his unique fighting style to get the best of Happy Hogan. Tony meanwhile, switches into his Iron Man armor. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Iron Man: Enter the Mandain retells Iron Man's first clash against his arch-nemesis the Mandarin, who first appeared in . The limited series adapts the original tales from -55, by Stan Lee and Don Heck. * Stark Industries is mistakenly named Stark International in the e-mail chat between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, since Tony renamed the company Stark International in , whose events took place time after -55. Chronology Notes Characters in this story also appear in other stories between this issue. The affected characters are: Mandarin * * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * * * * * * * Pepper Potts * * Happy Hogan * * * * * Scarecrow (Ebenezer Laughton) * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}